The Dark One's Apprentice
by dustybook
Summary: Long ago, Lord Maurice made a deal with Rumplestiltskin to save his wife Lady Isabelle, but what he didn't expect was the price would be his daughter, Belle. So Belle becomes an apprentice to Rumplestiltskin helping him find his son and stop the magic order he once belonged to.
1. Chapter 1: A Debt to Honor

Prologue

Twilight settled upon the world with a lingering sense of magic in the air as Rumplestiltskin, known to many as the Dark One, waited for his latest customer to arrive. The man insisted on meeting at twilight afraid of getting caught making a deal with the Dark One. Rumplestiltskin was willing, but the man was late. He was growing impatient, but as just Rumple was about to leave a cloaked figured emerged from the forest. He was a well-built muscular man, who was taller than Rumple, but not towering. Rumple bowed mockingly as the man arrived.

"My Lord Maurice, I'm pleased you have finally graced me with your presence for our meeting that you requested at this ungodly hour," Rumplestiltskin said smirking as he lifted himself up straight again.

The Lord rolled his eyes. "It wasn't an easy feat to leave as I had to wait for my fiancée to return to her sleeping quarters."

"Ah, your fiancée, Lady Isabella, whom I believe is the reason you're acquiring this potion?" Rumple inquired cocking his head to the side curiously, though he already knew the answer.

"Yes, yes," the Lord Maurice said hurriedly, "just give me the potion!"

"Ah, ah wait, what will you give me in return for this potion?" Rumplestiltskin asked the Lord.

"Anything, gold, jewels, protection? Whatever you desire I can give you," Maurice offered as he reached for the vial that contained the blue sparkling liquid, but Rumplestiltskin pulled it farther away.

"What would I need protection for? I'm the most powerful sorcerer in all the realms and can defend myself from my enemies," the Dark One said, "as for gold and jewels I don't need that either, but what I do need is something infinitely more precious. Something of great value to you, but I will not collect it just yet. I will come for it when the time is right, but for now you're safe." He smiled mischievously and dropped the bottle into Maurice's outstretched hands and waving he disappeared into the night.

Maurice knew of course he would never feel safe again knowing the Dark One would be coming for something of value, and he had no idea what it was. For now, he would just have to wait and at least be happy to know his wife was going to be cured after taking this, for the Dark One always kept his word.

Chapter One

Twenty years had passed since Maurice had made the deal with Rumplestiltskin to cure his wife, Isabelle. Since then Isabelle had given birth to a baby girl they chose to name Belle, but Isabelle was only alive for eight years of Belle's life before she became very ill again. Maurice spoke to healers, but none could find a cure, and out of desperation he was forced to contact Rumplestiltskin again. The Dark One refused saying he would not make a deal until Maurice paid the price to the first deal he made, and Rumple would not allow Maurice to pay his debt early.

Now, it was Belle's twenty-first birthday and there would be a ball in her honor. Maurice went in search of his daughter finding her in the library lost in her latest book, _Dante's Inferno_.

"My daughter, always getting herself lost in a book," Maurice said chuckling.

Belle stood up from sitting in the comfortable arm chair greeting her father with a warm hug. "Sorry papa, I didn't hear you come in," she replied.

"What is today's latest adventure?" He inquired trying to get a glimpse of the book she was reading, but Belle, afraid her father would think she was into the dark arts was hesitant to share. The book was about the seven circles of Hell, and was considered a book that would put dark thoughts in one's head, so Belle improvised.

"It's Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. You know how I love Shakespeare's work," she said, hoping her father wouldn't try to look at book.

He studied his daughter's innocent expression, but dismissed his suspicions as he always believed his daughter to be an honest person, who wouldn't lie about something so trivial.

"Alright, anyway, sweetheart I came to give you an early birthday present before the guests start arriving for the ball," Maurice said, and presented Belle with a square objected wrapped in a cream colored cloth.

After putting down the book she was reading on her chair, trying to hide it, Belle slowly began to unwrap the package, layer by layer, unveiling a leather bound book. Written on the pages were several poems but as she flipped through the book she found a few blank pages as well.

"It was a gift your mother wanted me to give you it on your sixteenth birthday, but I never did. I thought now would be the appropriate time to give it to you," Maurice said apologetically.

"I love it papa. Thank you," Belle replied giving him a kiss and a hug, "I'll treasure it always." She clung to the book tightly against her chest. "Actually, papa I'm glad you're here. There is something I need to discuss with you."

"Yes of course," Maurice said.

"I understand why you want me to marry Gaston and he seems like a decent man," Belle said to her father, " but I don't love him or want to marry him,".

Maurice sighed in resignation having had this conversation before with his daughter. "Sweetheart, Sir Gaston is a good man and he cares for you."

She highly doubted that. "I know, but I feel nothing for him," Belle argued, "I care for him as a friend, nothing more."

"This will be a good marriage and you'll grow to love him," Maurice replied, taking his daughters hands in his so she would listen.

"I don't want to grow to love him. Gaston is dull and the only thing he appreciates is a good kill," Belle said, trying to think of another argument to convince her father.

"He could make you happy and content," Maurice continued to insist.

"I don't want to just to be content. Why can't you let me pick my own husband?" She asked. Father and daughter had had this argument many times and no one ever really won the, but Belle was determined to get out of this as soon as possible.

"Belle, I won't have this argument again with you. You're going to marry Sir Gaston in a month. You must learn to accept this and you will be happy," Maurice told his daughter standing up with a firm expression on his face as if to say the argument was done.

Belle left in angry huff not in the mood to talk to her father anymore. Why did she have to be so difficult and question his decision? She was just like her mother in that sense, Maurice thought to himself leaving the room irritated as well. He loved his daughter's determination to make her own decisions, but in certain cases she should be more sensible about these things looking at the big picture.

Belle slammed the door shut to her bedchamber and began to pace restlessly she sighed in exasperation. How could he not understand she didn't love Gaston and wanted to marry someone she loved than her own life? She wanted what Gaston couldn't give her, but because of the kingdom's laws and society's rules she was expected to marry Gaston. Feeling restless, Belle retrieved her riding garments from her wardrobe. She needed to get some air and get out of the palace as she needed to calm her emotions before the ball.

The air was crisp and felt soothing on her face as Belle sat atop Philippe, refusing to ride side saddle, staring at the world beyond. The forest beyond her kingdom was full of secrets and mysterious to be discovered, though as a child she was told it was too dangerous for her to enter, and Belle couldn't help feeling its magical allure. Squeezing Philippe's thighs asking him to go forward, despite his hesitancy to do so, Belle traveled into what the people referred to as the dark forest. To most the gnarled trees and branches that reached out were claws waiting to shred you to pieces, but to Belle they were the hands and fingers of ancient wizards casting spells. The forest and its darkness was helped her think and get lost in her own thoughts.

Belle had to approach convincing her father not to force her to marry Gaston in a different way. Her father believed marrying Gaston was the best thing for Belle, but she didn't agree. Alright, it was true that she would have security, some to rule the throne with her, but Gaston didn't care for her. Not in the way she wanted to be cared for

A swish of vast wings stirred up the air around her in a broad arch, and her eyes glanced upward as she saw a magnificent griffin soaring above the trees. She stared in awe at the great beautiful beast with its huge feathery wings swiping across the sky. How she envied the freedom the griffin had. Seeing a griffin was rare, not as rare as coming across a unicorn, but rare. An image came across her mind of having wings of her own, feeling the warm breeze as she glided through the air, and left the world below behind her. The idea of being free to do what she wanted without feeling tied down to the ground was appealing. She wouldn't have the responsibilities of being the next heir to the throne, and marrying Gaston so she could have a husband to rule the throne with her. For now she was stuck on the ground and would have to accept her life as the future queen of Avonlea, but she wasn't going to marry Gaston. Returning her mind to the world she was in presently, Belle continued forward, deeper into the forest exploring its darkness beyond, but she didn't get very far as an overwhelming feeling of not being alone came over her. Her eyes shifted back and forth between her surroundings as she lingered for a moment longer, but decided she didn't want "company" right now returned home. She returned to the castle still not sure what she would say to convince her father not to force her to marry Gaston.

Lord Maurice's castle was extravagantly decorated with a theme of the roses. There were wooden tables full of fruits, meats, vegetables, two bowls of wine, and candles surrounded the room. A glass chandelier lit up the ballroom from above casting the room in a warm glow. Despite their disagreement this morning, father and daughter seem to be in good spirits as they greeted their guests.

"Lord Maurice, Lady Belle," said Gaston approaching them bowing formerly, "May I wish you happy birthday, Lady Belle." Maurice stared pointedly at his daughter, and Belle sighed, smiling politely as she stepped forward to greet her fiancé.

"Sir Gaston, it is good to see you again," she said letting Gaston kiss, "thank you for the birthday wishes. It is kind of you to say. "

"Not to insult your father, but my birthday celebrations for you will be even more extravagant than this," Gaston said winking playfully. The action made Belle cringe, but she kept a smile on her face.

Maurice chuckled. "It is no insult Sir Gaston. I hope you spoil my daughter as she deserves it."

Belle smiled at her father's compliment, but in truth she didn't like the idea of Gaston doing what he considered spoiling.

"Lady Belle, may I have the honor of the first dance with the birthday girl?" Gaston asked offering his hand for her. She looked pleadingly at her father, but he gave her an encouraging smile that held underneath an expression of, _please sweetie! Give him a chance. _

"Of course, Ser Gaston," she said placing her hand in his. Her smile was there, but it was forced and resigned.

As Gaston escorted Belle on the dance floor, the orchestra struck up a lovely waltz. Belle placed her left hand on his shoulder and her right hand within this trying put as much space between them as possible. At first it was working, but gradually the space between them was shrinking. She began to feel claustrophobic in Gaston's presence and desperately needed a drink.

"May we rest for a moment?" She requested.

"Of course, my lady," Gaston agreed, much to Belle's relief. "Would you like some wine."

"Yes, please. Thank Gaston," she said.

"I hope you're accommodating in when were married. I know you are not fond of me Lady Belle, but we are going to married. I don't want a wife who will defy me at every turn, especially in the bedroom," Gaston sneered, knowing Maurice couldn't hear them and Belle would never tell her father the truth. She was too cowardly to even dare it.

Belle swallowed the bile that rose in her throat as she watched Gaston leave to get them some drinks. The thought of knowing Gaston's intentions made Belle sick to her stomach, but she couldn't tell her father the truth because Gaston would have one of his men assassinate her father. Maurice was a good leader mentally, but physically his prowess wasn't as strong as when he was a much younger.

Her friend Jasmine, who was visiting from the Arabian kingdoms with her father, approached with a cheerful smile, but frowned at sight of Belle's lack of one.

'What's wrong? You seem distressed Belle," Jasmine said putting her hand on Belle's shoulder in a sisterly gesture.

"I'm fine just a little concerned for my father. Gaston pointed it out to me my father doesn't look well," Belle lied easily.

"I had no idea your father was ill. My father even said yours was as lively as ever," Jasmine said.

Belle shrugged. "He hides it well."

Jasmine arched her brow knowing there was more to Belle's words than what she was sharing, but before she could ask Gaston returned with two goblets of wine.

"Oh, forgive me Princess Jasmine. If I had known I would have gotten you a glass as well," Gaston said.

"It's fine Sir Gaston. I'm not thirsty, but when I am I'll get my own," she assured Belle's fiancé. Jasmine didn't trust him any more than she trusted her father's advisor Jafar. Jafar was a master manipulator and something about Gaston made Jasmine suspect that about him as well.

Belle accepted the wine from Gaston, wanting to gulp it down, but kept to taking small sips because gulping it down was unlady like.

"Actually, I have an ulterior motive," Jasmine said, "Philip has requested to have a dance with the birthday girl. Is that alright Gaston?"

Jasmine didn't even wait for Gaston to reply taking Belle away from Gaston. Gaston muttered to himself, "bitch! I better get another dance tonight."

Belle nodded contemplating ways to avoid dancing with Gaston again she sighed and couldn't be more grateful for Jasmine's rescue. Philip was chatting with his friend prince Thomas about the ball his mother and father were having so he could find a bride. Philip was already engaged to Princess Aurora, and they were promising to attend the ball to support Thomas.

"I know my parents have good intentions and I have specific obligations to fulfill, but I don't see how I could find a wife at the ball. I would rather not be paraded around like some prize bull they were trying to rope in," Thomas was saying as Jasmine and Belle came up to the group to join them.

Aurora giggled. "It can't be that bad Thomas. There are some sweet, beautiful women, who would be a good queen and wife to you," she insisted.

"It takes more than an evening to fall in love and find a good spouse, Aurora," Belle told Aurora.

She pursed her lips at Belle's comment. "Yes, well not all of us are able to have time to find spouse over a long period of time. Some of us are arranged to be engaged to someone, and can find love and happiness with that person."

"Forgive me, Aurora. I didn't mean you two. I know some can find happiness in an arranged marriage," Belle said knowing Aurora and Philip's marriage had been an arranged one since she was born and Philip was eight. The couple had never met before except on the day of Aurora's birth, and then when she was sixteen living with the three good faeries, Flora, Fauna, and Merriweather, as a peasant girl and their niece. Neither had any idea who the other one was, but were smitten with each other, and were immediately smitten with each other. Belle knew of course that everyone was that lucky in finding true love with their betrothed.

Just as Aurora was about to speak, Philip interrupted. "Belle, I would be honored if you would oblige me with a dance?"

"I would be delighted Philip. If Aurora doesn't mind," Belle replied.

Aurora said, "Of course, I don't mind. It is your birthday."

Philip guided Belle onto the dance floor mimicking the same movements of her and Gaston, except Philip didn't try to get closer to Belle than was necessary. Belle enjoyed dancing with Philip as he was a gentleman and a friend, although sometimes she suspected Aurora believed there was something more going on between them. Belle felt nothing for Philip, but understood Aurora's insecurity because Belle and Philip had been friends since they were children giving them a history together. Belle chose to only have one dance with Philip so she wouldn't give Aurora a reason to be worried. Besides, Belle was more concerned about avoiding Gaston without making it obvious, and having Aurora mad at her would be a distraction.

While nibbling on a finger sandwich she made herself Belle pretended to laugh at perverted joke James made about his fiancée Katherine when Maurice approached. "Belle sweetie, can I talk to you."

"Of course father," she said, "I'll be right back."

She followed her father and as soon as they were far enough she said, "thank you so much father. I can't stand James."

Maurice chuckled. "I can tell, but that's not the only reason I wanted to talk to you. Sweetie, you've been avoiding dancing with your fiancé."

"I haven't been avoiding him," Belle insisted, but Maurice arched his brow.

"Alright I've been avoiding him because I don't feel comfortable dancing with him." Belle defended her actions being as careful as she could with what she admitted.

"Sweetie it will take time. I know you don't feel comfortable with him now, but you will if you give Gaston a chance," Maurice promised his daughter, pleading with her to give Ser Gaston a chance.

Knowing she wouldn't win this argument, at least not just yet, sighed in resignation. "I will be patient with him for tonight."

"Good. I'm pleased to hear that," he said with a satisfied smile and guided his daughter over to Gaston, who was arguing with Ser Graham.

"Darling, what are you two arguing about?" Belle asked in an over the top sweet voice.

"We're comparing our fighting strategies, and what is the best way to defeat an ogre hoard," Gaston explained putting his arm around Belle's waist as if to establish publicly to Sir Graham she was his. If her father hadn't been watching them she would have removed it, but she was forced to bear the gesture.

"Oh be careful Sir Graham, Gaston is a stubborn and doesn't take losing arguments very well," Belle teased, but cringed at Gaston's thin lipped smile.

"Don't worry Lady Belle I'm not afraid of Gaston," Graham replied smirking, "he's just full of pride and hot air."

Belle forgot to stifle her giggles at Sir Graham's joke knowing her fiancé didn't take well to teasing. "Excuse us Sir Graham, my fiancée and I need to have some private time with my private time," Gaston said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, of course," he said, "I will talk to you both later this evening."

Once again Gaston positioned Belle into a dancing stance, and requested the orchestra play with a swift gesture.

"Belle, you seem to have forgotten yourself back there. You know how I don't like being humiliated in front of people," Gaston said whispering directly in her ear as if he was telling her sweet nothings. He gripped her arm tight digging his nails into her skin drawing blood that dripped down her arm.

She bit her lip, tears slipping through her eyes as she felt the pain of Gaston's nails digging into her skin and his tight grip, and she winced, trying pull away. "You're right Gaston I shouldn't have disrespect you, but can you release my arm. My father won't like it if he sees blood and you said so yourself I'm a terrible liar," she added the last part knowing he would argue that she could lie and tell her father something else about why her arm was bleeding.

He released his grip on her reluctantly. "Forgive me," he said. A charming smile was once again pasted on his face as they continued dancing.

The sounds of sudden screeching, a sudden abrupt twang of a wire snapping, and the music halting awkwardly got everyone's attention. "I'm assuming the dove that was delivering my invitation was lost in the wind," a high pitched voice spoke from out of nowhere.

The guests turned in the direction of the voice to see a thin man with unusual greenish gold skin, and was standing there grinning mischievously. The sounds of gasps, wide eyed expressions, and people hiding behind their loved ones made Belle curious about the mysterious imp like man, who appeared at her birthday celebration. She was intrigued by this man wondering how he could have such an effect on people, especially surrounded by trained knights. He stood there with an aura of confidence and intimidation that his physical appearance wouldn't at first glance give off that impression. He strutted towards the guests smirking as many of them stepped back keeping an eye on the imp as he got closer to them. Belle rolled her eyes as Gaston stood in front of her, but it didn't block the mysterious imp from winking at her. Belle's cheeks flushed a rose color, and couldn't help but notice his tight fitting leather pants that hugged his butt perfectly, and once again her cheeks flushed again.

"You're not welcome here Rumplestiltskin," Maurice declared, his eyes narrowed as he watched the imp.

Rumplestiltskin gasped dramatically putting his hand to his heart. "Now, that hurts Dearie. I thought we were such good friends." Rumplestiltskin smirked.

"Why would I associate with you, beast?" Maurice asked.

"To save your wife from the illness that plagued her," Rumple said giggling.

Everyone's eyes turned to Maurice, including his daughter and whispers swept across as fast as a flight of faeries.

"Lord Maurice relying on dark magic to save his wife? How could he do something so fowl?!"

"He must have been a desperate man."

"I hope I'm never that desperate that I have to rely on something so wicked."

"He's sinned"

"The man is tainted!"

"What would his daughter think, especially since her mother died when she was so young?"

"Do you think that's why she died?"

Belle gasped at the stranger's words that her father made a deal with him to save her mother as he always told her dark magic was a sin, and by the reactions of the guests this man performed dark magic. She wanted to shield her father from the whispers proving she was loyal always to her father, but Gaston wouldn't let her go to him. She was also afraid of the stranger noticing her movements. Maybe she could sneak behind everyone?

"I told you Imp I was grateful for what you did, but now I owe you nothing, especially since she died eight years later," Maurice snapped.

"I told you there was nothing I could do to save her, but on the contrary you** do** owe me. I told you I would come to collect someday and now I'm here," he reminded Maurice, who grimaced at the memory of Rumplestiltskin's warning.

Maurice asked through gritted teeth. "What do you want?" He was desperate to get rid of the imp, who was ruining his daughter's birthday celebration. Damn, you Maurice for being so desperate, he thought to himself! Why did I have to make a deal with the dark one?! And now everyone, including my daughter, knows.

Rumplestiltskin furrowed his brow, tapping his chin, as he pretended to think this through, but in truth, he had been planning for a good many years. "As you know Dearie, I told you I wanted some infinity more precious than gold, and your protection was unnecessary. This precious item I want is infinitely more important than your whole kingdom or even your life. The most valuable item you have claimed to, next to your soul of course, and it is definitely a fair trade I think considering what I did for you."

The good news was Gaston no longer had her in his grip so she was able to sneak away while he like everyone else was watching imp carefully. Good thing she preferred to wear slippers that wouldn't make any noise, but as she walked Belle kept an eye on the strange man, intrigued by him.

"Spit out imp! What is this precious thing you want from me?" Maurice demanded.

"Why your daughter of course," Rumplestiltskin said giggling as Maurice looked exactly like puffer fish. Rumple turned to face Belle, who paused, as all eyes stared between her, her father, and her betrothed, who looked to shove a sword into Rumple's gut if he were to take what was his.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Home

Chapter Two

Knowing Rumplestiltskin wasn't a patience sorcerer and wouldn't walk away so easily, Maurice was forced to dismiss the guests of his daughter's birthday celebration. The group: Maurice, Belle, Gaston, and Rumplestiltskin entered the war room.

The war room consisted of a long wooden table with ten chairs, tapestries depicting scenes of great battles and tales of the heroics of individuals, a few maps displayed on the walls of the kingdom as well as neighboring ones, and a display of the armor that Maurice wore when he rescued the king's daughter from the Goblin King. At the moment, Rumple was admiring this armor touching it with his long, delicate calloused fingers.

"Such fine armor, Lord Maurice," he said.

"Don't touch that," Maurice growled, threateningly.

Rumple chuckled returning his attention back to the deal and the group. "Testy aren't we?"

Maurice rolled his eyes. "You must ask for something else, not my daughter! There must be something more precious you can ask for."

"No, nothing is more precious than a child to a parent. Your reaction to my price proves that," Rumple said, "I don't appreciate when my clients don't pay the price."

"But what do you want with her? Why must you take her away from me?" Maurice asked.

"My rather large estate needs a caretaker," Rumple said.

"Oh please, he's probably looking for another whore for his collection," Gaston interrupted before Rumple could speak. He stood territorially in front of Belle. "She is engaged to be mine."

Rumple narrowed his eyes and glared at Gaston. "Unlike some, I don't see woman as property or someone to be treated as if they were less than human. Belle will just be my caretaker, nothing more. Despite her beauty and intelligence I have no interest. Besides, Belle would probably be better off coming with me than marrying that brute." He looked at Maurice pointedly gesturing with his thumb towards Gaston, whose face was now the color of a raspberry.

Gaston attempted to strike Rumplestiltskin, but Maurice said, "Gaston, it's not worth it."

"Don't I get a say in the matter?" Belle asked.

"No," Gaston and Maurice said at the same time. Her fathered added kindly, "Belle, I don't think you understand the situation."

"I understand you made a deal with this man to help save my mother. I understand why you did it, and I understand me going with him is the price. You always taught me to be honorable, and paying your debts is honorable, despite whom you have to pay them to," Belle said.

"Sweetie, you don't know who is this man is. He is the dark one, a wicked sorcerer. You don't know what fate he has in store for you," her father pleaded.

"I know father. No one decides my fate, but me. If going with him is my fate then I accept it," Belle said turning to face the man known as the dark one. "I'll go with you."

"It's forever Dearie," Rumple warned wagging his finger at her grinning mischievously.

"I will still go with you as long as you do not harm my father and his people," Belle requested.

He hesitated for a second then said, "You have my word."

"Then I shall go with you, forever," Belle agreed and Rumple giggled putting his hands together in excitement.

"Belle, are you insane?" Gaston asked, "You cannot go with this monster, this beast."

"I'm not afraid of him, you and Gaston have no right to make my decisions," she said defensively.

Belle knew, Gaston, despite temptation, wouldn't harm her for defying him in front of her father or a powerful sorcerer, it would be too much of a risk so she was safe from his wrath for now.

Belle approached her father holding him tightly trying to hold back the tears that were trying to escape as she embraced him for the last time.

Maybe Gaston was right that this was insane. Her desire to escape this life, though, only fueled her insanity, but she hated that the price had to be leaving her father behind and her friends as well. Could she really make this choice? It wouldn't really be the freedom she desired. She hugged Gaston as well, but it was not a warm 'I hate to leave you' gesture, but to outsiders it was good enough.

He whispered, "Remember, Belle you are still mine, and I will come rescue you." To many women their betrothed saying that would be flattering, but it just made Belle shudder.

**~page break~**

Rumple had chosen not to use magic to transport them back to the castle as the girl was unfamiliar with magic. She obviously knew about it, but it would probably overwhelm her at first. He took this time to study his new house guest. She had her mother's thick, auburn hair, but her face shape, and eye color were her father's features. She had a shapely figure that helped him to see the appeal to pig like Gaston, not that it mattered. Rumple was not looking for a lover. He had told her father, Belle would be his caretaker, but in truth, she was to be his apprentice. Unbeknownst to her, He saw she had magic bubbling up inside of her ready to be released. Rumple knew her mother Lady Isabelle and that her daughter inherited her mother's powers. Belle would help him in more ways than one.

Belle was aware of his large amber eyes on her as if he could see through her brave demeanor. She stared out the window trying not to think about her father, who would now be alone, except his subjects, with no one to talk to. They had a bond that her father's subjects couldn't fill, and she knew how depressed her father could get when he had nothing to distract him from the memory of her mother. He would be eating alone, would have no one who would offer a challenging voice and keep him grounded, and no one who genuinely cared. A few tears began to streak her cheeks and she quickly wiped them away with her fingers.

"Will I at least be able to write to my father?" She asked.

"Not your fiancé?" Rumple asked giggling.

"Yes my fiancé too," she said awkwardly.

He smirked again and Belle narrowed her eyes glaring at him. "What?"

"Your relationship with Gaston doesn't seem as affectionate as one would expect dearie," he remarked casually.

"My relationship with Gaston is none of your business," she snapped returning to staring out the window.

Rumple giggled. "No need to be rude Dearie."

She rolled her eyes and continued to stare out the window. She didn't like having to do this anymore than her father did, but she didn't want her father to be indebted. If her father's debt could be paid by going with this man she would bear it with dignity.

"Yes," Rumple said after a moment.

"What?" Belle asked.

"You can write to your father," he said.

"Thank you," she said a little surprised, "but why would allow me to do that? I could easily plan something of an escape or something."

"I doubt that you would dearie if you know who I am. You seem like an intelligent young woman and efforts of escape would be futile," Rumplestiltskin said giving her a warning looking.

She raised her brow. This man, whom her father had referred to as Rumplestiltskin, was not only strange in appearance, but he also had a childish mind set. She wasn't sure if it was good thing or a bad thing. One would think it was a bad thing, but maybe there were reasons that others couldn't understand. She tried not to watch him as they rode the rest of the way to his castle, and every time she felt his eyes on her she would look quickly away.

**~Page Break~**

Rumple was relieved when she had drifted off to sleep because her constant staring was grating. He was use to people looking at him in disgust or fear, but Belle looked at him with curiosity and annoyance. It unnerved him, but her eyes eventually grew heavy and she fell asleep. He observed her as she slept finding her rather beautiful with a loose curl of auburn hair lying on her pale cheek, but shook his head dismissing the thought. She was quite beautiful understanding the appeal Gaston had, but clearly that's all Gaston saw was her beauty. It didn't matter of course to him, but in his opinion, he did her a favor getting her out of that marriage.

The carriage halted to stop with an abrupt jerk startling Belle awake. Disoriented, Belle looked around at the source of what woke her up.

"We're here dearie," Rumple said pushing open the carriage door.

He held his hand out to her, and her eyes widen at the gesture, but all the same she placed her delicate hand carefully inside his. His hand was surprisingly warm to touch, but it was rough and callous'.

He led her across the moat to his castle, and he could feel the softness of her own hand within his as they walked. As they entered the castle he had come to discover that she had not removed her hand from his giving bewildering feelings. _Why did she not remove her hand from my lizard skin? _he thought. She was a strange one, not normal for a lady of noble birth, but he was sure that by the time she was comfortable enough here she would act the true noble lady with her nose up in the air.

The Dark Castle was a shadow that watched over the mountain it resided on looming over Belle as if was an overpowering force of magic. A young man with shaggy, long, blonde hair approached them ready to guide the carriage and take the raven black horses to the stables.

"This is David, my stable hand," Rumplestiltskin said gesturing flippantly.

David bowed formerly. "My lady, welcome to my master's castle. If you would ever like to go riding or just someone to talk I'm here."

"Thank you David and I appreciate the welcome, and you may call me Belle," Belle replied smiling warmly.

The David had kind eyes and a charming smile, but the eyes held limited depth to them.

David replied, "It is an honor to meet a beautiful noble lady."

Rumple rolled his eyes. "Alright get back to work Charming. You have duties to attend to." David nodded and returned to the stables.

She followed Rumplestiltskin into his castle wrapping her arms around her, visibly shaking, as she found the place drafty and damp. She felt no warmth or welcome in this place. In the center of the first room was an empty vase on a table, the room was lit by candles that offered the only source of light and warmth, with only two doors—one on each side-, and before them was a set of stairs.

"Welcome Dearie to the Dark Castle," Rumple gestured as if he were presenting the castle to her. "I'll escort you to your room and then you'll meet the rest of the household staff."

"But I thought," she started to say furrowing her brow in bewilderment.

"That I would throw you in a dungeon," he said finishing her sentence, "no Dearie, I don't treat my apprentices like that."

"Apprentice? I don't understand."

"Yes, you are to be my apprentice not my caretaker. I couldn't tell your father the truth because he wouldn't have allowed it. Though it wouldn't matter because I could force you to come," Rumple explained.

"But I know nothing of magic or have magic in me," she protested as she stared at him mouth open.

"Oh but you do Dearie. It's just been suppressed," he said, "now I don't have a lot of patience so I suggest you follow me." He didn't bother waiting for her, and sighing, Belle gripped the skirts of her gold gown and followed Rumplestiltskin up the stone steps.

Her cloak wasn't enough to keep out the chill that seeped through stonewalls that surrounded the endless path. She let the tears fall as she finally realized the consequences of her fateful decision, but _an apprentice, she _thought, _what magic do I have? I chose to make a deal with this man to protect my father, and now I don't know how I will honor my end of the deal. My tutors have always told me I'm a horrible student either I have to find a way to renegotiate this deal or try my best to learn magic. Then how can anyone learn magic unless it's already a part of them?_

The room he presented to her was large with a canopy bed, a standing mirror, and wardrobe. There was a private washroom with a washbasin, a gold tub for her to soak in, and small tub for her bathroom needs. The room had a window where Belle could see vast snow-capped mountains that surrounded the castle.

"I will leave you to get comfortable and get use to this new arrangement, but one of the servants will come to retrieve at 7:30 this evening for dinner, I expect you to be prompt dearie. We will discuss what I expect from you then " Rumple told her and without giving her a chance to question him left the room.

Although, irritated by his abrupt departure Belle was relieved to be alone with her thoughts. She glanced around the room again and felt the tears streak her cheeks once again.

"He expects me to be able to use magic? I don't know anything about magic. What if I fail him? Would he do something to my father?"

She spoke these questions out loud as she rested against the door. "This is my new life now. I made the choice and can't go back now. Maybe I can learn magic. I think I read once that you can learn how to use magic. For now I'll just have to except my situation and hope I can learn magic." She stepped away from the door to her room wiping away as much of the tears as she could residing herself to her circumstances.

**~Page Break~**

After getting situated in her new room, Belle took the opportunity to explore the castle that was to be her home. Still confused about the apprenticeship he was offering her, but she wouldn't question it until he explained the deal.

The castle gave her no warm feelings and there was very little light. She didn't feel welcome and it was as if the castle itself were judging her to see if she was courageous enough to bear her imprisonment. She was not imprisoned though for Belle was the Dark One's student in the magical arts, but she still felt this was more like a prison.

Belle tried the handles of several doors, but many of them were locked.

"Of course," she said sighing, "another locked door. I guess there's nothing for me to find here."

"The master doesn't like anyone invading his privacy," a voice spoke from behind making Belle. "Sorry Miss. I didn't mean to startle you." The girl standing behind Belle had her hair, which was the color of a raven's wings, pinned back with a pendant. She was wore a simple black dress with a white apron and bonnet.

"It's alright, I was just surprised since it's been since quiet," Belle said quietly. The girl carried a bucket full of soapy water and a rag. "You're another servant of Rumplestiltskin's?"

"Yes, I'm Charlotte, but you call me Lottie," Charlotte replied, picking up her skirts, not wanting to be accused of rudeness, curtsied to Belle. "Forgive me, I forgot my manners Miss.

"Charlotte, such a pretty name, I'm Belle. You don't have to bow to me. I never liked it much," Belle said smiling at Charlotte.

Charlotte returned the smile.

"How long have you been working for him?" Belle inquired wanting to know some information about him.

"Since I was ten Miss Belle. My mother died long ago and my father left us when I was eight. We had many debts my father owed, one of them being a debt to Rumplestiltskin. He took pity on us when my older sister came to him to explain we couldn't afford to pay him back. My sister became his housekeeper and I was hired as a maid. There are only a few of us who work for him: myself and my sister, David, Lumiere, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts. Oh, and of course Mrs. Pott's son Chip. He's very private and keeps to himself, but he does leave gifts for Chip and me. If he's cold and distant be patient with him Miss Belle, but I speak out of turn," she said curtsying again, despite Belle's request and departed rather quickly. Belle frowned in disappointment as she wanted to talk to the girl some more, but she probably had to get back to work. Belle didn't want to get her in trouble with Rumplestiltskin. After her conversation with Charlotte, Belle suspected the castle held many secrets and as long as she was here, she would find out every single one of them.


	3. Chapter 3: First Lessons

**A/N: The cover for this one was designed by NicoleMuenchSeidel. She is the author of FF such as Journey of Twin Souls and many other beautiful stories.**

**Chapter Three**

Rumple placed books, parchment, and quills on the working table he set up for his new apprentice. He smiled to himself, pleased by his triumphant achievement at claiming the daughter of Isabelle, one of the powerful members of his old order, as his apprentice before anyone else could claim her. He had known Isabelle, but spoke to her very little. She showed kindness and respect towards him as a friend and fellow magic user. His relationship with the other members of the order had been far more complicated. His brother's Rasputin and Rothbart abused him, Jafar didn't even acknowledge Rumple seeing him as beneath him, Glinda felt the same, and Elphaba treated everyone the same. Cora, the youngest, did shamelessly flirt with Rumple, but with the desire of combining their magic together, not because she loved him.

Cora hated Isabelle, knowing she could surpass Cora in magic and had won the heart of Lord Maurice. Isabelle found out about how she was deceiving Rumple by pretending to love him, and tried to warn Rumple of Cora's deceit. Rumple refused to listen, believing it was Isabelle's own jealously as Cora made him think Isabelle was the one, who envied her. Cora found out about this and punished the other sorceress by trying to poison her, but what she didn't count on was Maurice requesting Rumplestiltskin's help. He knew this was Cora's work, recognizing her specialty in making poisons. It hurt him and he didn't want to believe, but when he tricked old lover she accidentally revealed the truth, and he continued to help save Isabelle making a deal with her fiancé.

When Maurice had called Rumplestiltskin many years later when she became sick again, he found she was beginning to wither away. Rumple could not figure out what Cora had done to her because he didn't recognize the poison, so he lied to Maurice saying he wouldn't save her unless his first price was met. Taking on her daughter as his apprentice was not only his way of honoring his friend, but if she was anything like her mother, Belle could help him to get to the land without magic.

**~Page Break~**

When she found herself lost, Belle spotted Charlotte in the hallway and asked for her help. She brushed off the dust on her gold ball gown as she followed Charlotte as she led her to the room that doubled as the dining room and collection room. Thankfully, she had five minutes to spare before Rumplestiltskin arrived. Lord Maurice had always told his daughter as future Lady of Avonlea it was important to be prompt during meetings of any kind as it showed great respect to the other person. Charlotte pulled out Belle's chair, offering her a seat just as a woman with short brown hair, that was losing its color, emerged from the doors behind Belle carrying two bowls of soup.

"Miss Belle, I'm Elizabeth Grayson, the Dark Castle's housekeeper, and I believe you've already met my sister, Charlotte." Elizabeth introduced herself to Belle, "If there is anything you need I'm at your service and so is Lottie."

"Thank you Elizabeth. I'm glad to have met you," Belle replied, "Lottie told me about what brought you here. How you owed a debt to Rumplestiltskin."

"He is a good master. A little rough around the edges, but he is fair and kind to us. He's only cruel to those who try to cheat him, are cruel to children, or to women."

Belle contemplated this new piece of information. She had heard stories about Rumplestiltskin; how he skinned children for their pelts, how he charged a steep price for his deals—that was obviously true-, how he could spin straw into gold, and how he would ruin women, but from what, at least two, of his servants implied not all the stories were true, just a mere fabrication. Belle would have to make her own decision about him, but right now, he wasn't her favorite person.

"Why isn't he here yet?" she inquired looking towards the door and back at the two sisters, "I was sure he would be here before me. It seemed important that I be here on time," Belle said.

"Rumplestiltskin is probably in his laboratory right now, but he should be down soon," Elizabeth said, "Rumplestiltskin likes his students to be, not only studious, but also prompt."

"Actually, I think he has the wrong person. I know nothing about magic, but maybe I can be a servant instead," Belle protested.

"Rumplestiltskin doesn't change his deals," Charlotte explained, "but he is never wrong about people. If he sees you have magic then you must have it."

She knitted her brow, not understanding what made Rumplestiltskin think she had magic or could learn it. Charlotte and Elizabeth returned to the kitchen as they would have to bring out each dish as Rumple and Belle finished.

Belle rested her hands on her lap as she sat up straight waiting for Rumplestiltskin to arrive. "_He insists I get here early, but he's late_?!" she thought, discontented by his rudeness.

Her eyes explored her surroundings, finding his collection of objects fascinating. There was a spinning wheel in front of one of the closed windows, a glass cabinet full of, what Belle guessed, were valuable items. There was a golden fleece, shining sword, and a gold goblet on display.

The little clock on the table behind the table struck, and she sighed as ten minutes passed and Rumplestiltskin had not arrived. Getting restless, Belle's eyes were drawn to the spinning wheel. It was nothing special, just a wooden spinning wheel, but she had heard rumors of Rumplestiltskin's ability to spin straw into gold.

Getting up, she slowly came within reach of the spinning wheel and cocking her head to the side curiously she touched the wood of the wheel. Her hands caressed the wheel, moving it in a circular motion back and forth. Her eyes were memorized by the rhythmic motion of it that she didn't hear him come in.

She jumped at the sound of his impish voice. "When I asked you to be on time or early, you certainly listened. You surprise me, dearie," he giggled, but what he received in return was an eye roll.

"Shall we?" He gestured towards the table smirking.

Belle nodded following him. "I hope the soup hasn't grown cold."

"I can always heat it if need be," he said shrugging.

Rumplestiltskin surprised Belle by pulling out her chair. "Thank you."

"You're welcome dearie, but you are a 'princess'. I'm sure you expect me to pull out your chair all the time," he quipped, smirking. Noble ladies were all the same and they always had expectations to be spoiled. If she had been raised by Isabelle she wouldn't be, but she was raised by Lord Maurice, so he had no doubt in his mind what she expected.

They both were quiet during the meal, but by the time they began eating dessert, which was small cakes of different flavors, Belle posed her question that had been bothering her since he told her she wasn't going to be his caretaker, but his apprentice.

"You told me I am to be your apprentice, but how can I be when I know nothing of magic?"

"You don't waste any time do you," he said giggling, "Even if you didn't already have magic in you I could teach dearie. Magic is about harnessing your emotions, and if you can do that then you can harness magic. In your case, you were born with it," Rumplestiltskin explained in a matter of fact tone.

"How could I not know I have magic? Does my father know? Is that why he is so against it?" She questioned.

Her curiosity at his reveal of her having magic got the best of her, and she hoped he would answer the questions that whirred through her mind.

"No, your idiotic father knew nothing," he replied, "his fear of magic just came from his limited knowledge of it."

Belle ignored the insult directed at her father. "Where does my magic come from if not my father?"

"Your mother of course," he said as popped one of cakes into his mouth.

"My mother, was a sorceress?" She stared at him disbelief, "but how could my father not know my mother was one?"

"There are ways to hide yourself as a magic wielder," he replied, disgruntled by her surprise that neither she nor her father knew this piece of information. "If you stop asking questions I can explain it."

She glowered at him, but kept quiet as he continued to explain this unknown history.

"Your mother was part of an ancient order of magic users known as, The Order of Sub Rose Arcana. It is or was an order that preserved magic and protected the people of this realm, but when Zoso took over, their purpose had become corrupt. Your mother realized this and tried to stop Zoso, but risked the wrath of, not only Zoso himself, but his followers. Your mother has, unfortunately, passed on to the next world, and you being her daughter, must preserve her legacy," he explained this all, studying Belle's expression at the same time.

It was no surprise she was frightened, for only an insane person would accept this without fear or hesitation, but Rumple didn't have time to be delicate right now. Rumple needed Belle to accept and learn about her legacy now, because she was the only one who could help him to get to Baelfire.

Cora had manipulated the Blue Fairy into sending Baelfire to a land without magic, because she made the fairy believe Rumple was a threat to his son, along with everyone else. Blue was such an arrogant self- righteous, ignorant creature that she actually believed Cora, and convinced Bae that the only way to help keep his father away from the darkness that consumed him was for them to go to a world without magic. In his own fear of the swirling vortex that could transport them anywhere, and his distrust of the Blue Fairy, Rumple let go of his son's hand, and the boy fell deep into the green vortex. Rumple searched for many centuries for his son, but continued to pretend to be an ally of the order, creating his reputation as the Dark One.

"May I speak?" Belle asked, hesitantly.

"Of course," he replied.

"I know why she didn't tell my father and kept her identity as a sorceress a secret, but why keep it from me? I'm her daughter," Belle said frowning at the thought of her mother keeping a secret from her.

"You were eight," he said rolling his eyes, "do you think she was going to tell an eight year old that she was a sorceress, especially in a world where magic is feared? You would be endangering constantly and couldn't defend yourself, so as long as you didn't know you were safe."

"Alright fine, but it would have been nice to know," she said, "then maybe I could have saved her."

"I doubt it dearie. I couldn't even save her, and I'm a very powerful wizard, but at least know who is responsible for that and who killed her," he said sounding for a moment sympathetic, but it passed quickly to a more business manner. "I can teach you now, so eventually you can get your revenge on the woman killed your mother."

She gaped at Rumplestiltskin's proposition of revenge. Belle was angry about her mother's death and wished she had been in her life longer, but she had never considered revenge until now. Did she want revenge? Why wouldn't she? Then again, could she punish another, even if they killed her mother? Her mother wouldn't want her to seek revenge. This woman killed her mother without question, so why doesn't she deserve to be punished the same way?

**~Page Break~**

A week later, Belle was in Rumplestiltskin's laboratory in a blue frock and white blouse taking notes while he lectured. She scribbled away at her parchment as he explained the history of the first sorcerer, Merlin.

"Once Merlin established himself as Arthur's servant, it was easier for him to fulfill his destiny as the future king of Camelot, but of course, Merlin didn't know about his destiny. He just knew he had magic. Unfortunately, for Merlin, he had to keep his magic hidden because Uther Pendragon, Arthur's father, feared magic, because he believed it was the cause of his wife's death."

Belle paused with her pen. "My father told me this story. She died in child birth, and the sorceress, Nimueh had been the cause. That she had poisoned her."

"It is possible, and there is much debate. Naturally, those like your father would jump to that conclusion. That is why your mother never told your father the truth about herself, because his closed mindedness would turn him against her," he answered her question hiding his clenched fist as he spoke, but Belle could hear the hard edge in her teacher's tone.

She wondered if his feelings were just because her mother and Rumple were friends of the same magical order, or if he had feelings for her mother. The thought of this man being in love with her mother bothered her, but she wasn't sure why.

"_Was it because she didn't like anyone other than my own papa? Not that I believe my mother would betray papa like that, I don't think. Was it because I thought he was scary? No after spending a week with him I realize he just has a bit of a temper. On my first day, I was late because I got lost trying to find this tower, and he was quite infuriated. He yelled at me for an hour threatening to drag me out of bed himself, the glass encasings shook, and his expression of discontent at my logical reasoning of why was rather amusing. No, I don't know what bothered me about the thought of him possibly being in love with my mother. He probably just doesn't like unjust treatment of magic users,"_ Belle debated to herself.

"Now enough note taking," he said, "it's time for putting things into practice and see what skills are buried deep within. I want you to think of memories where you were the most emotional. Magic is triggered by emotions, and some abilities are triggered by certain emotions."

Belle closed her eyes searching through her memories, trying to find times when she was most emotional. Memories of when she was angry, upset, afraid, and ecstatic came to the surface of her mind.

"I want you to take those memories and lock them in a box in your mind, but be able to summon them at will," he said.

She raised her brows, but nodded imagining putting her memories in a box.

"What next?" Belle questioned, opening her eyes.

"What's next is we try a little magic," he said. Rumplestiltskin placed an unlit candle on the table. "I want you to light this candle and then put it out. Now, concentrate and focus on the task at hand."

Narrowing her eyes, Belle stared at candle imagining a swaying, yellow, orange flame standing on the black wick. Suddenly, a real flame appeared on the wick winking at Belle.

"I did it," she exclaimed.

"That's the easy part. Now, put it out," he ordered.

Once again she focused on the candle trying to extinguish the light, but it took a little more time to extinguish the light than it was to ignite it. The light kept wanting to stay lit, but when she swiped her hand across out of frustration the light went out.

She looked up cringing at her new teacher's expression. "Well I put it out," she said sheepishly.

"It happened because you let your frustration get the best of you," he said, his eyes closed massaging his temples with his two fingers. She was becoming more difficult than he had anticipated, and her natural ability wasn't as easy to harness.

"Alright now capture the flame," he said.

"You mean hold the flame?" she questioned.

"Yes," he replied.

"But what if I burn my hand?" she asked.

"I will heal you after, I promise," he said, not unkindly, "just pick it up carefully and cup it in your hand."

She did as he had instructed, lighting the candle once more with her mind and slowly tried to grab the flame. Every time she touched the flame, she jerked her hand away as she felt the heat and feared the sting on her flesh. After three more attempts, she narrowed her eyes, biting her tongue, as she focused on grabbing, and not thinking about what it could do to her hand.

She jerked her hand away as she felt the sting of the flames on her fingertips. Belle cringed and rubbed her fingers. "That is impossible," she protested.

Taking her hand, Rumple's hand hovered over her fingers and a glowing purple light emulated from his own hand. The warmth of the magic coming from his hand was surprisingly pleasant.

"Let's try again. Just picture yourself holding the flame and don't think about heat. It feels like you're holding an ice cube," Rumple said, standing behind her.

As difficult a student as she was, Rumple had to admit Belle had perseverance, and he liked that about her, just like her mother.

Taking a deep breath, Belle let Rumple's suggestion inspired her and closing her eyes she imagined the flame was an ice cube as she reached for it. Easing her hand underneath the flame she pictured herself scooping it up and balancing it in her hand.

"Open your eyes," he said.

Her eyes bulged with astonishment. "Amazing," she said as flame balanced, and dancing in the palm of her hand.

"Very good, and now, I want you to put it out, so it won't burn you again," he said.

She blushed as she put the flame back on the wick, and her cheeks flushed as she blew out the flame.

**~Page Break~**

Belle spent the next few weeks reading the Rumple's books on magic and practicing, then performing for her teacher, the practical forms of magic, such as the lighting and blowing out of the candle. Holding a flame in the palm of her hand still took some time to master, but Belle was determined to be able to do it.

She also learned to levitate objects, but often times would lose her concentration, causing them to either hit herself or Rumplestiltskin on the head. The first few times this happened he tried to show patience's, but it was beginning to wear thin.

"Focus please," he said through gritted as he rubbed from his head getting conked on by another book.

"I'm trying, but it's not easy levitating something so heavy," she snapped, "Besides, I think you have a message." Belle was used to seeing messenger Dove with special requests of Rumplestiltskin, so it was no surprised their lessons were interrupted by his dove at the window.

Rumple removed the rolled up parchment from the dove's leg and fed it bread crumbs that had appeared in his hand. He lovingly stroked the dove with his finger, while reading what was on the parchment that was in his other hand. His eyes scanned the parchment reading it carefully, and once he was finished, he scribbled a response on another parchment, sending the dove back out.

Belle cocked her head to side curiously, finding his gentle nature towards animals intriguing and surprising. Most men were cruel or at least much rougher with animals. Gaston had a passion for hunting, which was something that didn't help his cause in winning her heart, and it was one of his favorite topics of discussion.

"It seems I have business to attend to, so I suggest that you study some, as well as write a letter to your father," he lectured.

"I study," she said defensively.

"I'm talking about doing more the reading the texts," he said.

She rolled her eyes, but nodded respectfully.

**~Page Break~**

Belle spent two hours studying the texts and practicing her levitation skills, and she began to feel that without Rumple's presence she was less tense. She felt this desperate desire not to disappoint her new teacher and was hurt when he snapped at her in frustration. She still kept dropping objects, but it happened less and less during times she was alone.

Taking a break, she left the tower to return to her bedchamber to write a letter to her father, informing him she was content and safe. Charlotte was already in the room dusting the furniture. Belle looked over at the wooden desk that Rumple had made by the young wood carver, Geppetto, and found that her quill, ink, and parchment were ready for her.

"I knew you be coming soon to write, so I prepared everything for you," Charlotte said curtsying.

"Thank you Lottie," Belle replied, "and what did I tell you? You don't have to curtsy to me."

"Sorry Miss Belle. It's a bit of a habit," Charlotte replied.

Belle approached her new friend, hugging her. "I know," she said kissing Charlotte on the cheek. "How's your day been so far?"

"It's been a busy day, but I don't mind," she said sighing with exhaustion. "I just hate when Lizzie isn't here."

"Where is Lizzie? I usually see her doing her daily chores," Belle said.

"Unfortunately, the master sent her on a secret errand, but she will never tell me what those usually are," Charlotte admitted, fidgeting.

"I'm sure she's safe and will be back soon," Belle said, smiling as she took Charlotte's hand squeezing it gently.

"Well, I'll leave you for now miss, so you can write your letter," Charlotte said.

"You don't have to go. I would love to talk," Belle replied.

"I still have chores to do," Charlotte said.

"Alright, well if you ever want to talk, I'm here. I would appreciate a female companion as well since there are some things I can only talk about to another woman," Belle said.

Charlotte replied, "I can understand, and I would like that too."

Charlotte left feeling relieved that she had a friend in Belle, because most of Master Rumple's apprentices treated her like she was insignificant, and Elizabeth had many of these secret errands she was sent on, so having Belle for conversation would be nice.

Once Charlotte left, Belle sat down at her desk, dipping her quill in ink, began her letter to her papa.

"_My dearest Papa,_

_ How are you? I miss you terribly and wish you were here, but I know that is not possible. Maybe I can convince Rumplestiltskin to let you come visit me. He is not too keen on visitors as he has quite a temper when unwelcome guests come, but if I arrange things with him maybe he will accept your visit. Hope things are well at home, and you are not lonely._

_ My life still continues to be stressful and is not always pleasing, but I am still quite content. I told you about Charlotte and Elizabeth. I do not get a chance to talk to them as much as I would like, but today I suggested to Charlotte that if she needs someone to talk to I am here. Oh, by the way, I found someone who might actually oppose you at chess: Mrs. Pott's son, Chip is quite the player and can give you a run for your coins."_

Belle paused, for she was tempted to share her lessons in magic, but knew her father would come straight away or send Gaston to "rescue her", but she was enjoying learning magic and didn't want to be rescued. It was a way for her to connect with her mother in a way she couldn't before. After a brief hesitation, she returned to penning her letter.

_ "I know you are still worried, but as I assured you before, Rumplestiltskin is a good and respectful master. He continues to treat me well and has not harmed or intended harm towards me in anyway. I hope Gaston is well and the rest of our friends and servants._

_Yours Affectionately,_

_Belle"_

She had only added the last part about hoping Gaston was well to pacify her father, as no matter what she said he wouldn't listen to reason and needed proof that Gaston wasn't a good husband. It was frustrating, because even though her father knew she was capable of ruling on her own, he was convinced she needed a husband, and Gaston was bested suited for her. He had the finances, security, and Maurice believed the knight loved his daughter.

She sealed the letter, and found Rumple's dove in one of the towers. "Do you mind making another trip?" The dove blinked and nipped at sleeve of her gown. She fed him some corn before attaching the rolled up letter to the dove's foot. She picked up the dove, stroking him with her fingers before setting him free.

**~Page Break~**

In Avonlea, Maurice was going through his requests from the villagers and his more important documents when he heard tapping behind him, and there was a familiar of a dove at the window, waiting for him to open it. The dove carried a letter written in Belle's fine script assuring him once again she was alright, but as he read he frowned, narrowing his eyes. He didn't trust what her letters said, but refrained from performing any actions due to Belle's request that he not to try to have her rescued, but Maurice was no longer comfortable with accepting just her letters.

"Jean-Luc, tell Gaston I received another letter from Belle," Maurice told his page, who was standing at the entrance into the throne room.

The young man nodded. "Yes sir," he said and left to retrieve Gaston.

Maurice read the letter a couple more times while he waited for Jean-Luc to return with Gaston.

"My Lord, you received a message from Belle?" Gaston asked as came into throne room, "Did he hurt her? Is she imprisoned?"

"That is the perculiar thing Gaston, in each of the letter's she has sent she says she's content and not to come," Maurice said showing Gaston the letter.

Gaston furrowed his brow and snatched letter scanning it. "You believe this?!"

Maurice raised his brow at Gaston's tone. "Forgive me, my lord, but in my experience if someone stresses for you not to come rescue them it's out of fear of what would be done to her or her rescuer. She is clearly frightened, and we are talking about the Dark One," Gaston insisted, clenching his fist in frustration.

"I'm not entirely sure Gaston. What if my daughter's letter isn't out of fear and she is content," he replied.

"My Lord," Gaston protested angrily, "We cannot let Belle suffer any longer."

"We don't know if she is suffering, Gaston," Maurice pointed out still uncertain himself. "We'll wait for another letter. If there is any hint that she is unhappy or endanger, I'll consider sending you and some of my men after her."

"Alright Sir," Gaston said bowing to his lord. Glowering, as he stood out in the hall, Gaston went in search of a way to convince Maurice that Belle wasn't safe where she was and how could he doubt it anyway? After all they were dealing with the Dark One, and he probably felt he owned her now. Belle was his, not the Dark One's, and the God's be damned if he let someone in on his territory.

"Pierre, send Lefou to my quarters," Gaston ordered his man, who was standing the door to his chambers.

"Right away sir," Pierre said and went to fetch the Gaston's apprentice and spy.

Gaston found Lefou when he was twelve. Lefou's father was killed in battle and his mother had been very ill, so Gaston took him to train him as a potential knight and became a spy for Gaston. Lefou was good at pick pocketing something he was taught by his childhood friend, Jiminy, and taking in information to remember later.

Lefou came running in stumbling as he entered the room. Wobbling as he stood up Lefou brushed off dust from his trousers.

"You sent for me Sir Gaston?" Lefou asked.

"Yes, I have a mission for you," Gaston said, sitting down at his desk, "I want you to spy on the Dark One and keep an eye on Lady Belle. I want to know if she is happy and safe there."

Lefou shivered. "You want me to ssspp…spy on Rumplestiltskin?"

"Yes," Gaston replied pounding his foot on his desk. "Is that too difficult of a task?"

Lefou shook his head vigorously. "No, of course not!"

"Good," Gaston said smirking, "Report everything that goes on in the Dark Castle."

"How shall I get in?" He asked his master.

Gaston shrugged. "I don't know get creative."

Lefou quickly left and began to prepare for his journey to the Dark Castle once his master dismissed him.


End file.
